


Does history repeat itself?

by Pastelpill



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpill/pseuds/Pastelpill
Summary: the new champions are living peaceful lives in the post-Gannon world. Sidon is just trying to enjoy a regular day when he hears his sister's voice for the first time in over a century who is he to ignore her call for help? AoC story might be some slight sidlink  later on. not beta-read
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Does history repeat itself?

_ ‘How can it be so strong?’ _

Sidon stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice. Was that? The voice… it sounded almost like Mipha? Sidon turned around and faced her statue. It stood there, as it always had over the last century, silently reminding the Domain of that which was lost to them in the fight with Gannon. The words echoed in his head as he looked upon it. It had been long over a century since he had heard it but he somehow just  _ knew  _ that it was her. His heart ached at the memories that came flooding back all at once. Of all the memories that came to his head, he couldn’t remember his sister saying that. The words rang so clear and strong in his head, she sounded out of breath and tired from her intonation, how could he have heard it so clearly if it was something he didn’t remember her saying? 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Hylian at his side who was waving his hand in his face. 

‘ you okay?’ Link signed at him. He was already nervous about taking the Zora on this expedition with him, even though Sidon had insisted upon it, yet they weren’t even out of the city center and he was already zoning out. 

“Are you okay my Prince?”

Sidon jumped a little, he hadn't even heard Bazz approach them. 

“ Yes “ he assured them “ I just thought I heard something and got lost in a memory, my apologies.” 

Link looked at the other Zora and raised an eyebrow as if saying  _ do you buy that?  _ Bazz shrugged in response “ well the good news is I am sure as long as the Prince is traveling with you he’ll be fine!” Bazz shouted, giving Link a hearty slap on the back. Link stumbled forward slightly as Bazz laughed. Sidon laughed a bit at the gesture as well before interrupting. 

“Come along Link!” he started excitedly “You have a job to do for your Queen do you not?” Link nodded in response and flashed both of them a bright smile. 

“Then let us make haste! “ Sidon said, making a grandiose gesture. “Plus I am very excited to see some of the other shrines in the area!” 

Link chuckled ‘ _ they would be cooler if they were working correctly.’  _ They both started walking forward as Link made more signs to explain, Sidon tried to focus but his mind was still on the haunting words. 

_ “... Father…. Sidon”  _

Sidon turned on heal again, it was her. It had to be her, she sounded tired and hurt, but it was one hundred percent Mipha. He ignored the concerned sound his friend made as he strolled away from him and towards the statue once again. He felt someone grab his arm but freed himself immediately and continued onward. 

His eyes must have been playing tricks on him, it was almost as if he could see through her. Small wisps of light blue and white played at the edges of his vision, almost as if she was and wasn’t there at the same time. She was holding her spear and panting heavily. She had a myriad of wounds all across her shaking frame. He sucked in a sharp breath, the creature in front of her was one of the most hideous things he had ever seen as its body pulsed and writhed with malice. It had a long spear in one hand and a morning star in the other, both seemed to be made of ice. Fragments of ice and crystals floated around it as if it had some sort of control over them. He drew one of his spears off his back- 

_ “So, this is how it ends?”  _ He watched her brace herself for the impact of the foul creature's weapon.

No! 

His vision flashed a light blue and his body felt weightless for a moment, he was unsure if it was because of the flash of light or because he launched himself in the air. He hurled one of his spears at the beast, pinning the chain of its morning star to the ground. He removed the other from his back as he landed and sliced through the ice blocks that were being hurled at her. 

“I Will Not Allow You Take Her Again!” he shouted at the beast, his gills flared with anger.

“S-Sidon?” she stammered from behind her. He turned to face her, flashing her a bright smile. It felt impossible like it was a dream, she was right there in front of him “Please, allow me to help.” she looked at him and her eyes began to tear up a bit. She was unsure how he was here, or frankly why he looked so much older than when she had last seen him mere days ago, but there would be time for questions later. She needed his help. The beast had landed a few good hits on her and with how fast it moved she didn’t have a spare moment to try and heal herself, so she nodded at him. She stood next to him, ignoring the aching pain in her limbs. The creature screeched at them. As it freed its morning star from the ground and pulled it far back behind his head, ready to smash it back down onto them. 

This was not going to be easy, but if this was real and he was actually here, he would do  anything to protect his sister. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Just this small fraction of Gannon was impossibly strong. No matter how many times they hit it, no matter how hard they hit it, the beast would not relent. Sidon had managed to distract the creature long enough for Mipha to heal some of her worse wounds but the creature quickly caught on and focused its attention on her once more. 

Did Link have to take on this beast by himself when he freed the divine beast? How was that even possible! He knew his friend was incredible but was this beast even possible to defeat? Sidon deflected its most recent attack and skidded backward towards his sister who was supporting herself up with the assistance of her trident. She had a lot of deep wounds from before he arrived, if this beast can't be defeated, he had to find a way for them to escape, he didn’t care if it was cowardly he couldn’t let her die here! 

She seemed to have a different idea though, she straightened her posture and began to approach the monster again. 

“Sister! please  _ don't!”  _ he was just a guppy when the calamity hit and ripped their small family apart. He had long since stopped asking “what if” questions about his involvement, relenting to the fact that he would have just ended up another casualty. 

But that was then, and this was now, and he  _ could  _ make a difference! He moved to stop her when a flurry of arrows shot between them. One of the arrows connected directly with the beast's eye forcing it to real back in pain offering them a brief moment of reprieve. Sidon turned around to see the Hylian champion join them. 

“Finally you’ve come! “ he shouted with such joy and relief. If anyone could help to take down this beast it was of course him! Link gave him a quizzical look, it almost pained him to realize the man didn’t recognize him. That would have to be dealt with later, the creature had regained its composure and was once again beginning the assault. 

Link looked at his sister and signed ‘ _rest’_ he then pointed at himself and then Sidon _‘distract’._

“Of course my friend!” Sidon shouted. They both lept into action without hesitation. The adrenaline began to pump through Sidon’s system again nullifying the throbbing of his overexerted muscles and any wounds he had. Sidon had fought along Link’s side a few times, enough to the point where he could read he moves well. Link was trying to get in close, the best way to eliminate this thing was with a few strong shots to that eye. Link’s moves were cold and calculated, but he moved with an unbreakable rhythm. Even when he was knocked back by an attack he was able to regroup quickly. Sidon was a great distraction drawing the beast’s attention long enough for Link to loose an arrow directly at its weak point. Things seemed to be going quickly now as with every direct hit it lost quite a bit of its momentum and strength. 

The creature got more agitated with every direct hit, and in some feeble attempt to gain back its lead it filled the chamber partly with water. While this indeed inconvenienced Link, Sidon couldn’t have been more excited. 

They were both standing on one of the floating squares “ if you want to distract it I can get in close, if I can knock it back enough you can use the sword to seal it.” Sidon said to him with determination. Link looked at the sword in his hand for a moment before nodding in agreement. Sidon gave him a quick smile before Diving into the water. 

The water wasn’t that deep but it was a larger area. He could circle enough times to gain speed and launch himself into the air. As soon as there was an opening. He didn’t have to wait long before it swung its spear directly down at Link bringing its eye close to the water. Sidon moved faster than he ever had in his life as he shot up and drove one of his spears into the creature’s ‘head’. Sidon pulled the spear out of the wound to make room for Link. with the master sword in hand, he drove it into the same spot and the creature finally dispersed, and the chamber drained of water. 

When the chamber finally drained the large door that had closed to allow the flood reopened and allowed a young woman to enter the control room. He seemed to pay her no mind though as he ran to his sister's side. 

“Please tell me you are alright?” he asked, trying to suppress most of the panic in his voice. 

“I’m fine, I've stopped the bleeding to the worst of my wounds, but healing myself takes more energy. I’m just a bit tired is all” 

Sidon let out a breath, thank goddess he had actually been able to do something. 

“ Your wounds still look pretty bad,” the sheikah women said, “ I think you should rest here.” 

Mipha shook her head “I can’t rest here while the others are still trapped in their beasts as well” she tried to stand and almost immediately faltered. Sidon and the women reach to catch her and set her back onto the floor. Link set his hand on her shoulder to get her attention ‘ _ stay and rest I can save them.’  _

“Not by yourself! Please-”

“I will go instead” Sidon interrupted “It would be an honor to fight alongside you again my friend.” Sidon flashed him one of his signature smiles. Link looked nervously at Mipha, then the other woman, and signed  _ ‘who exactly?’  _

“I fear we don’t have time for explanations, I will rest here and do what I can from Ruta, Sidon will go with you Link.” Link looked at him in disbelief for a moment before collecting himself  _ ‘no time, let’s go.’  _

Link started to jog towards the exit and Sidon followed behind -” hold on!” they stopped to look at the sheikah woman. “I’ll stay here with Mipha, you should take my slate Sidon. It’ll be helpful.” The woman undid the leather belt that held the slate and handed it to him. 

“Thank you! I promise to take the utmost care with it!” Sidon said excitedly as he strapped the belt around his waist. 

“Link can show you the basics, stay safe you two.” she went to turn around when she raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. Sidon turned around as well to catch the end of the message he was signing. 

Sidon laughed a bit “of course I can understand you, my friend! Did you forget you signed to me earlier?”

_ ‘ no I did-’  _ he stopped mid-sentence when the realization hit him. Sidon chuckled to himself and he heard Mipha giggle. It was a quiet sound that broke Sidon’s heart. 

_ ‘Let's just go’  _ Link signed and started forward again. Sidon cast a glance back at his sister. He had missed her so much for so long, he truly didn’t want to leave her side. His dear was also here though and he was going out to face the monsters below them, and from the sound of it, there were a lot.  _ I shall leave her here to rest for now  _ he thought. He turned to leave praying this wouldn’t be the last time he saw her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tbh this story won't be super long. I was originally thinking like three chapters, but if there is enough interest I might work in the other 'new' champions going to the past as well. so drop a comment if you wanna see more.


End file.
